


Make My Morning

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Fushimi/Yata Fic [49]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, Ficlet, Fighting, Gen, Morning, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: He was scowling when he left and by all rights, that should have been the start of a terrible day.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki
Series: Fushimi/Yata Fic [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025568
Kudos: 7





	Make My Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a fight in the morning can make your day

Fushimi's morning didn't start off well. He'd never been a morning person, and someone drank the last of the readily available coffee. But then he was off on a morning assignment to retrieve something for the Captain–"a parcel of great import", he said, but most likely no more important than coffee–so it's not like he had time to raid his backup stash.

He was scowling when he left and by all rights, that should have been the start of a terrible day.

Instead, he bumped into Misaki. Literally.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

A few grumpy words turns into a halfhearted wrestling match, that nonetheless leaves Misaki flushed and breathless and staring right at Fushimi for the longest few moments of Fushimi's week.

By mutual agreement, they brush themselves off and go their separate ways without much in the way of further comment, but the warmth stays with Fushimi for hours afterward, and it's not such a terrible day after all.


End file.
